Un café, l'addition et le serveur
by melacullen
Summary: OS. Bella fête ses 25 ans mais n'aime pas fêter son anniversaire. Entrainée de force pour ses deux amies, Rosalie et Tanya, un peu folles furieuses, elle se retrouve dans son restaurant favori et fait la rencontre d'un nouveau serveur, Edward, qui s'occupera d'elle et de ses convives durant un repas très prometteur.


Une simple envie de vous faire partager une nouvelle lecture, née d'une idée qui a germé dans mon esprit débordant suite à une anecdote vécue lors de l'anniversaire d'une amie au mois d'avril dernier.

Cette personne fêtait ses 25 ans tout comme Bella, nous étions allés à la célébrer au Pizza Pai où nous avons nos habitudes et il y a un (même plusieurs à vrai dire) charmant serveur du nom de Sullivan, qui donnait des vapeurs LoL. L'un de nos amis a composé une petite annonce sur l'une des serviettes en papier sauf qu'elle n'est jamais parvenue jusqu'à Sullivan ou alors il n'a jamais osé contacter Elodie :D :D

J'espère que vous aimerez lire ce nouvel OS !

Bonne lecture, enjoy !

***o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o***

**Un café, l'addition et… **

**PV BELLA**

**-Bon anniversaire ma chérie ! Alors t'es contente d'avoir un an de plus ? **Se réjouit ma mère.

**-Tu sais que j'ai dû me lever ce matin, comme tous les ****jours, pour aller travailler ! Anniversaire ou pas ! **Râlai-je.

_Putain, 25 ans ! Je prends un an de plus cette année… comme chaque année !_

**-Oh Bella, tu pourrais être plus enthousiaste !**

**-Maman, tu connais mon avis sur la question… **éludai-je.

Je n'ai jamais aimé fêter mon anniversaire et ce depuis mon plus jeune âge. Bien sûr, on sourit quand on souffle la bougie ou quand on déballe les cadeaux pour faire plaisir aux personnes autour de nous.

Jusqu'à ce que je parte à l'université à Seattle, ma mère Renée prenait une joie certaine à organiser toujours quelque chose de spécial pour mon anniversaire même si à plusieurs reprises, j'avais tâché de l'en dissuader mais elle était heureuse alors que je me contentais de supporter tout son élan de générosité et surtout de goûter à ses expériences culinaires sans oublier de sourire.

Je savais que cette année, étant donné que je fêtais mon quart de siècle, mes amis, mes collègues ne pourraient s'empêcher d'organiser une quelconque sortie en boîte ou un interminable repas au restaurant… _mais avais-je vraiment envie de fêter ma __25__ème__année__ ?!_

**-On t'attend demain, ma chérie ! Je t'ai préparé ton gâteau préféré, **m'apprit-elle d'une voix guillerette.

_Maman !_

**-J'ai du travail, maman, on se voit demain ! **La coupai-je dans ses explications en raccrochant le téléphone.

Comme chaque année, depuis que je vivais à Seattle, j'étais déjà attendue à Forks pour célébrer mon anniversaire avec mes parents. Mon père Charlie sous ordre de ma mère, me l'avait rappelé dans la semaine lors d'un coup de fil où il m'avait appris que Mrs Cope avait eu un accident, _rien de bien grave juste de la carrosserie, _à la sortie du supermarché.

_La quiétude et les petites histoires de Forks me manquaient souvent mais j'aimais trop la vie en ville !_

**-Bon anniversaire Bella ! **Me souhaita Jacob, en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de mon bureau.

**-Merci Jacob, **dis-je exaspérée.

_Ils vont défiler comme ça toute la journée ?! Et lui était le dixième au moins ! _

**-Quand vas-tu enf****in accepter un diner avec moi ? **Se fit-il insistant.

_Tu crois quoi ! Jamais de la vie !_

**-T'es un gentil garçon, **débutai-je, **mais j'ai pas le temps pour flirter et pour tous ces trucs de couple ! On est amis Jacob et je veux qu'on en reste là ! **

Une grimace traversa les traits de son visage et son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

**-Tu sais, Leah, des archives… **soufflai-je en souriant, **tu lui plais beaucoup !**

**-Ah ouais, **dit-il piqué au vif tout en se redressant, **Leah, tu dis… **Jacob s'appuya contre le chambranle, croisant ses bras sur son torse, subitement intéressé, **et que lui as-tu dit sur moi ? **

_C'est mon anniversaire et je me retrouve à jouer aux entremetteuses ! C'est quoi le délire ?_

**-T'es un grand garçon, hein ! Donc tu prends l'ascenseur pour te rendre au 3****ème**** et tu**** l'invites directement. Je sais qu'elle en sera ravie ! Maintenant laisse-moi travailler.**

**-Oui chef, **Jacob mima le salut militaire. **Et encore un bon anniversaire, **se moqua-t-il.

**-Dégage ! **Et je lui balançais une boule de papier dessus.

Et jusqu'à 18h, d'autres collègues s'étaient donnés le mot et s'étaient présentés à ma porte pour me fêter, m'offrant quelques mots et pour certains des cadeaux.

Je rentrais à mon appartement après avoir affronté les transports en commun blindés, avec les bras chargés de présents et larguais le tout sur l'îlot central de ma cuisine.

_Alors Bella, t'as 25 ans et tu comptes faire quoi ?! Rien !_

Je posais mon IPod sur sa base-enceintes et enclenchais la lecture aléatoire. Rapidement, de la musique entraînante s'éleva et je mis à danser dans mon salon, gesticulant dans tous les sens, chantant avec la télécommande en guise de micro. Je secouais ma crinière brune que j'avais libérée de son chignon, _putain ça fait du bien !_

Mais la sonnerie de mon interphone interrompit mon petit moment de détente. Le bruit assourdissant retentit à nouveau, _et je savais déjà qui s'excitait ainsi sur le bouton d'appel !_

Je m'avançais pour répondre.

**-Bellaaaaaaa, oooooouvre c'est nooooooous !**

Je déclenchais l'ouverture du groom de la porte de l'immeuble et en peu de temps, mon appartement se retrouvait envahi par mes meilleures amies, Rosalie et Tanya.

**-Bon anniversaire la belle, **me crièrent-elles dessus avant de m'enlacer à m'étouffer.

**-Les filles, j'peux plus respirer !** Arrivai-je à articuler difficilement.

Elles me libérèrent mais vite, je me retrouvais analysée sous leurs regards experts et jugée par des grimaces de dégoût.

**-Bella, c'est quoi cette tenue ?**

-**Ben quoi, **m'offusquai-je tout en tirant sur mon pull difforme. **C'est ****ma tenue d'intérieur et de détente. **

**-Non, non, non Bella, y'a pas de détente qui tienne le jour de son anniversaire ! Alors tu files te changer, nous sortons ce soir ! **M'indiqua Tanya tout en me poussant en direction de ma chambre.

-**Mais les filles… **tentai-je.

**-Y'a pas de mais qui tiennent aujourd'hui ! Cette année, tu ne te défileras pas !**

Rosalie me suivit et se planta devant mon dressing pour me choisir une tenue alors que je me laissais tomber sur mon lit.

**-Bella, va falloir faire les boutiques, **me dit-elle en faisant des associations avec mes vêtements.

**-Cosmopolitan, les filles ? ****Histoire de bien débuter la soirée ! **Nous proposa Tanya qui certainement était en train de fureter dans mes placards.

**-Obligées, on fête Bella ce soir ! **Répondit Rosalie pour nous deux.

**-Je ne fête rien du tout et enc****ore moins avec vous deux, bande de tarées. **Contrai-je.

**-Nous aussi, on t'aime ma Bella !**

_Pff, il en était fini de ma tranquillité !_

**-Non mais tu t'endors ****pas, là !?**Me secoua Tanya qui me tendait un verre.

**-Vous êtes ****sérieuses ?!**** Je veux pas bouger quoi ****! **M'énervai-je tout en buvant une gorgée d'alcool.

_Ah ça fait du bien !_

**-Ceci devrait faire l'affaire ! **

Rosalie posa sur mon lit, un haut cache cœur à manches ¾, de couleur prune, une paire de leggings noire, et une jupe.

**-Où sont tes bottes, Bella ? **Me demanda-t-elle.

**-Dans le meuble de l'entrée ! **Soufflai-je.

**-A la douche et ensuite, je m'occupe de ton maquillage ! **S'excita Tanya qui termina son verre.

**-Hors de question, **me fâchai-je.

Je croisais mes bras sur mon buste, en signe de protestation et campais sur mon lit, décidée à ne pas bouger.

**-On te demande pas ton avis surtout alors obéis !**

_Ces filles sont folles… pourquoi suis-je amie avec elles, je me le demande encore !_

J'avais rencontré Tanya et Rosalie à l'université, pas en cours, car elles étaient du genre à les sécher, _papa et maman les soutenaient financièrement et socialement parlant. _Elles avaient tout pour réussir, un physique plus qu'avantageux et des cartes Black dans leurs sacs à main griffés.

A l'époque, j'occupais un job de serveuse dans l'une des cafétérias du campus et ma maladresse légendaire m'avait permis, malgré les tâches occasionnées, de les rencontrer alors qu'elles étaient venues prendre un repas trop calorique, à leurs goûts, avec leurs petits-amis respectifs, _largués depu__is. _Nous avions vite sympathisé car elles m'avaient permis de gagner une certaine confiance en moi et on ne s'était plus quittées même si nous travaillions dans des univers différents aujourd'hui.

**-Hé Bella, redescend ****de**** ton nuage ! **M'interpella Rosalie.

Mes deux amies s'appliquaient, de façon consciencieuse, à me rendre jolie. Du fard foncé sur mes paupières, du mascara qui allongeait mes cils et agrandissait mon regard chocolat. Un peu de blush sur mes joues pour donner un peu de couleur à mon teint blafard et pour terminer du gloss sur mes lèvres qui scintillaient légèrement.

_Tout en discrétion comme j'aime ! _

**-Merci les filles, c'est génial ! J'adore !**

**-****Waouh !**** Bella qui adore qu'on joue à la poupée avec elle, pincez-moi je rêve ! **Rigola Tanya. **Aïe****, ç****a fait mal, t'es malade !**

**-Ben t'as demandé qu'on te pince !** M'amusai-je.

**-Très drôle, Swan !**

Je tirais la langue vers le miroir car je savais très bien qu'elle me verrait au travers du reflet.

**-Passons aux cheveux ! **Nous coupa Rosalie.

En peu de temps, je me retrouvais coiffée et habillée.

Quelques mèches s'échappaient de la coiffure que les filles m'avaient confectionnée, et retombaient sur mes épaules. Certaines de mes boucles avaient été un peu plus prononcées grâce à l'expertise de Tanya.

Je me sentais vraiment belle et prête à faire tourner des têtes pourtant j'étais toujours la même mais les petits soins que mes amies m'avaient prodigués, m'offraient une nouvelle dose de confiance.

**-Donc que m'avez-vous réservé comme soirée ? **Demandai-je encore un peu amère d'avoir été bousculée.

L'IPod continuait de diffuser ses rythmes sautillants mais je l'éteignais alors que j'attrapais mon sac, posé à côté. Je mettais une pointe de parfum dans mon cou et nous quittions mon appartement.

**-Juste un petit dîner**** toutes les 3 dans ton resto préféré ! **Me signifia Rosalie.

Nous prenions place dans sa BMW Z3 rouge. J'aimais pas vraiment la couleur de sa voiture, trop visible, mais mon amie aimait qu'on la remarque. Rosalie ne souciait jamais du regard des autres, il en était de même pour Tanya alors que moi, je rougissais dès qu'un garçon me portait un quelconque intérêt. Toutes deux étaient blondes et moi, brune. J'étais de taille moyenne alors qu'elles étaient grandes et les centimètres supplémentaires de leurs talons leur donnaient encore plus d'assurance.

**-C'est super, **me réjouissais-je. **Si vous n'aviez pas débarqué à l'improviste, je me serai commandé italien donc ça tombe bien ! **

**-Bella, tu sais très bien qu'avec nous, c'est toujours à l'improviste !**

Mes amies savaient me prendre par les sentiments et manger italien dans mon restaurant favori était une très bonne raison pour me faire sortir, et qui plus est le jour de mon anniversaire.

**-Tant qu'on se contente d'être toutes les 3, ça me va amplement !**

Je me retrouvais collée au siège en cuir car la conduite sportive de Rosalie me surprenait à chaque fois. Tanya assise à l'arrière était en train d'organiser le reste de notre soirée.

**-On pourrait aller dans ce nouveau club qui a ouvert y'a peu de temps… vous savez…comment il s'appelle déjà ? **

**-Tu parles du **_**Twilight ? **_Intervins-je.

_Quoi ? Je bosse au service culturel de la ville donc je dois être au courant des dernières tendances !_

**-Pour une fille qui n'aime pas sortir, t'en sais beaucoup ma Bella ! **Souleva Rosalie en arquant un sourcil.

**-Pff, **soufflai-je en grimaçant.

**-De toute façon, miss ronchon ce soir, tu subis et tu te tais ! **

_Miss ronchon, oui c'est moi !_

**-D'ailleurs, **poursuivit Tanya, **la mission de la soirée est que tu ne rentres pas seule ce soir !**

**-Alor****s là, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! **M'énervai-je. **Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gars qui se rappellera pas de mon prénom, à peine que je lui aurai dit ! Arrêtez de jouer aux agences matrimoniales avec moi ! **

Je tournais la tête vers l'extérieur et me concentrais sur le paysage urbain, baigné par le coucher de soleil qui embrassait Seattle. Je me renfrognais sur mon siège alors que ces deux grognasses se moquaient de moi.

**-Bella, depuis quand tu n'as pas pris ton pied ? **Me demanda Rosalie.

_Euh… ça devait être avec… non pas lui… _

**-Ah vrai dire, je m'en rappelle pas… **confessai-je en rougissant.

**-Donc laisse-nous t'aider et ensuite tu nous remercieras !**

…_ou pas !_

***o*O*o***

Bien trop vite à mon goût, Rosalie stationna son coupé sur le parking du restaurant, _La Bella Italia._

Nous fûmes accueillies par le placeur, qui nous servit des sourires un peu trop prononcés mais Rosalie et Tanya se pavanaient devant lui. _Ridicule !_

**-Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, bienvenue à **_**La Bella Italia !**_

J'aimais vraiment la décoration qui nous transportait en Italie, le pays des pastas et des pizzas. Ce restaurant offrait cette évasion à la fois par ce qui est dans l'assiette, _humm leurs raviolis aux champignons_, par le cadre avec de nombreux éléments comme des posters italiens vantant les mérites des Vespa, des maillots de foot aux couleurs des équipes nationales et l'ambiance qui y règne, toujours de la musique invitant à la fête. Il y avait même une Fiat 500 d'époque, installée à proximité du bar.

_Je me sentais chez moi i__ci !_

**-Bonsoir, **minauda Tanya, **nous avons une réservation au nom de ****Denali****. Et cette jeune femme, ici présente, **me montra-t-elle du doigt, **fête son anniversaire !**

**-Non fais pas ça, **l'avertis-je.

**-J'en prends bien note ! **Souligna-t-il en me servant un clin d'œil.

_Eurk !_

Le placeur jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son carnet de réservation puis un regard vers la salle, pour repérer notre table.

**-Les autres convives sont déjà arrivés, miss ****Denali****. Si vous voulez bien me suivre ! **Nous invita-t-il.

_Hein les autres__ convives ?_

Docile, je suivis mes amies et eus la grande surprise de découvrir une grande tablée où bon nombre de mes collègues et connaissances avaient pris place. Je me stoppais, net, touchée par cette initiative.

**-Oh putain, si je m'attendais à ça… **murmurai-je tout en tentant de retenir les larmes.

**-Bon anniversaire Bella, **me souhaitèrent toutes les personnes présentes pour moi.

**-Je vous souhaite aux bons soins d'Edward, qui sera votre serveur ce soir. **

Ledit serveur se présenta à nos côtés et je fus éblouie par ses prunelles vertes envoûtantes. Je baissais rapidement le regard alors qu'il se présentait puis nous laissa entre nous.

**-Merci beaucoup à vous tous d'être là pour moi, **les remerciai-je émue.

Tous se levèrent pour m'enlacer, m'embrasser. Il y avait Jacob, Leah, Jasper un ancien camarade des cours, devenu un collègue et son amie Maria, sans oublier Irina mon assistante, d'autres personnes que je n'arrivais plus à situer et même mon frère ainé Emmett était là alors qu'il était censé être stationné en Afghanistan.

Je restais plus longtemps au creux de ses bras réconfortants, me sentant comme à la maison.

**-Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là, **reniflai-je contre sa chemise noire.

-**Je n'allais pas rater les 25 ans de ma petite sœur chérie. Tu ****m'as trop manqué,**** ma grenouille, **me dit-il en me soulevant dans les airs.

J'éclatais de rire parce que j'étais heureuse d'être entourée de tous les gens qui m'appréciaient, il ne manquait plus que mes parents pour que le tableau soit complet.

**-On dirait que la petite crise de pas fêter ton ann****iversaire s'est dissipée, **souffla Rosalie à mon oreille.

Je lui servis une grimace en lui tirant une langue, _très adulte !_ Emmett m'embrassa dans les cheveux et me libéra de son étreinte d'ours.

**-Passons à table, **me dit-il.

Je m'installais à table aux côtés de mon frère et de Rosalie, et je me plongeais dans le menu.

**-Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, souhaiteriez-vous prendre un apéritif ? **Nous interrompit Edward.

Je levais les yeux de ma carte et une nouvelle fois, je me retrouvais captivée par son regard. _Il est charman__t. _Je rougissais encore plus et trouvais plus intéressant d'étudier les différents plats qui m'étaient proposés plutôt que de l'affronter visuellement.

Tous autour de moi commandèrent divers apéritifs et moi, je n'osais plus rien dire.

**-Et la jeune femme qui se cache**** derrière sa carte, **Rosalie m'arracha le menu des mains, **elle prendra…**

**-Je peux vous proposer ****un cocktail**** spécial anniversaire, offert par la maison ! **Nous indiqua notre charmant serveur tout en se concentrant sur moi.

**-Oh bien… **bégayai-je toute rougissante.

**-Vous verrez, il est très doux et sucré… un vrai régal ! Il se nomme le Vitalita****,**** à base de vodka. **Me sourit-il.

_C'est moi qui comprends un autre sens à sa proposition ou bien… _

**-Merci bien, **dis-je en souriant.

_Pourquoi je me retrouvais à serrer les cuisses ?!_

Les discussions allaient bon train entre nous et j'appris ainsi que mon frère avait été démobilisé, prenant même du galon parce qu'il s'était vu offrir la possibilité de former les nouvelles recrues. Alors il était désormais revenu à la base militaire Air Force de McChord, non loin de Seattle. _Ce sont les parents qui vont être ravis, surtout maman !_

Je me régalais avec mon cocktail et en recommandais un autre lorsque notre serveur vint prendre les commandes de nos menus.

**-Donc je résume : i menus Grandioso et pour les 5**** personnes restantes, ce sera pizza au mètre. En ce qui concerne les menus, où je vous rappelle que l'entrée à volonté et le dessert sont inclus**** dans le prix****, il y aura, **poursuivit-il en n'ayant d'yeux que pour moi, **des ca****n****ne****l****l****o****nis al fu****nghi, des ravioles alla carbonara, des tagliatelles poulet/écrevisses, une esc****a****lope de veau pa****r****magiana et pour la star de la soirée, un trio de ****ravioles****. **Enuméra-t-il en me servant un clin d'œil.

_Il __fait__ chaud là ! __Vite,__ à boire !_

**-Pour ce qui est de la**** pizza ****au****mètre, ce sera les 4 variétés… à savoir, la Margarita, la Vésuvio, la Mare et la Picante. ****On est bons ? **S'enquit-il.

_Quelle mémoire, chapeau Edward !_

**-Tout à fait, **répondit mon frère tout en se frottant le ventre. **Et on prendra une bouteille de Mont****e****pulciano d'Abruzzes rouge ainsi qu'une de Lambrusco de Modène. **Rajouta-t-il après nous avoir regardés.

**-Vous p****ourrez rajouter une carafe d'eau ! **Réclamai-je.

**-Plate ou gazeuse ? **

**-Plate, merci ! **Dis-je en rougissant.

Edward s'éclipsa discrètement et nos échanges furent mis en suspens une fois de plus.

**-Bella, arrête de le mater comme ça ! **Me titilla Rosalie.

**-****Je le mate**** pas ! **M'offusquai-je. **Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas dénué de charme… et je t'interdis de rajouter quoi que ce soit ! **L'avertis-je en jouant avec mon index.

**-Tu lui plais, Bella ! **En rajouta-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de son verre de Pina Colada.

_Pff !_

**-Et grimace pas car ça te va pas ! **

Je me renfrognais encore plus, adoptant une attitude encore plus puérile.

Je tentais d'écouter les discussions autour de moi mais il est vrai que je n'arrêtais de chercher du regard, Edward, alors qu'il s'occupait d'autres tables, qui étaient dans notre carré de la salle du restaurant. Nos regards se trouvaient à plusieurs reprises mais troublée qu'il me puisse me trouver un quelconque attrait, je me retournais vers mes amis.

**-Alors vos expériences sexuelles les plus délirante****s ! Qui commence ? **Interrogea Tanya.

_Hein, j'ai raté des trucs !_

N'étant pas vraiment intéressée pour les écouter, échanger leurs techniques au lit, j'attrapais mon Smartphone où je découvris une multitude de textos d'anniversaire. _Ça fait plaisir ! _

Puis je repartis me servir une seconde fois au buffet d'entrées à volonté. Les couleurs des diverses salades composées étaient attrayantes et ouvraient encore plus mon appétit grandissant.

Dans mon dos, alors que je me servais en sauce, je sentais une sorte de regard posé sur mon dos, qui me donnait chaud partout dans le corps.

_Etait-ce Edward ?!_

**-Un jour, j'ai essayé une position avec une fille, **entendis-je d'une oreille alors que je reprenais place à table, **et oh putain, c'était intense ! **

_Merci Emmett de m'avoir __dégoûtée__ une nouvelle fois, du sexe !_

Cette discussion me gênait énormément et alors à nouveau, je scrutais la salle pour retrouver mon serveur et le découvris revenir vers moi, enfin vers notre table, avec les ustensiles nécessaires pour poser les plateaux de pizzas.

**-Je vous souhaite une bonne cont****inuation de repas, **nous souhaita-t-il à tous.

Intimidée par son regard soutenant le mien, je me cachais derrière une mèche de ma frange et plantais ma fourchette dans mon assiette de ravioles qui frémissaient encore de la cuisson.

_Humm un vrai régal !_

Je me retenais de gémir tant c'était délicieux et puis, je ne tenais à pas m'attirer les regards de mes voisins de tablée.

Le repas était exquis et je n'avais pas remarqué que Tanya et Rosalie s'étaient éclipsées parce que je m'étais fait exploser le bide avec mon tiramisu aux spéculoos.

_Demain matin, je vais courir… ou pas !_

Subitement notre carré de table fut plongé dans l'obscurité et une musique d'anniversaire retentit ainsi dans la salle.

**-Dites-moi que**** vous avez pas fait ça ****?! ****Je vous hais tous ! **M'énervai-je, vexée.

Tous se mirent à chantonner « Happy Birthday to You » et vinrent m'embrasser à tour de rôle. Edward, notre serveur, revint vers notre table avec un gâteau offert par le restaurant et éclairé de 2 bougies, qu'il posa devant moi.

**-Bon anniversaire à vous, **me souhaita-t-il.

-**Son prénom c'est Bella, **lui indiqua Rosalie en poussant mon épaule. _Traîtresse__ !_

**-Donc… un bon anniversaire Bella, **reprit-il en me souriant grandement.

_Oooh…_

**-Euh… bien**** merci beaucoup ! **Soufflai-je le feu aux joues.

Je dégustais une part du gâteau au chocolat _et c'était délicieux. _

Mes amis et les autres personnes présentes pour ma soirée, m'offrirent des cadeaux. Je pris un grand plaisir à les déballer. _Oui, je sais j'a__ime pas fêter mon anniversaire mais voilà quoi ! _

Je me retrouvais ainsi avec une petite bouteille de parfum, une écharpe et des bijoux que je mettais de suite autour de mon poignet et à mes oreilles.

**-Merci, **les remerciai-je une nouvelle fois. **Grâce à vo****us tous, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée. **Et je me rasseyais à ma place.

Le restaurant commençait à se vider et il ne restait plus beaucoup de tables éclairées.

**-Qui est d'avis pour aller en ****boîte**** ensuite ?! **Lança quelqu'un.

Tous se réjouissaient et commencèrent à prévoir la suite de la soirée et surtout le reste de la nuit.

**-On va demander l'addition et c'est parti ! **Dit alors Tanya. **On fait comme on a dit, on offre son repas à Bella et on partage tous ensemble. **

**-Oui bien sûr !**

Je m'éclipsais aux toilettes, histoire de me rafraîchir et en sortant de la pièce d'eau, je tombais nez à nez avec Edward, qui avait le terminal à carte bancaire dans la main.

**-Vous avez passé une bonne soirée, Bella ? **Me demanda-t-il curieux.

**-Oui c'était parfait ! **Lui souriais-je.

Je rejoignais mes amis qui étaient en train de faire les calculs pour l'addition mais remarquais quelque chose d'étrange car Rosalie écrivait sur la note.

**-Qu'est-ce c'est ? **Réclamai-je en lui arrachant le papier.

J'y lisais « La jeune femme qui vous dévorait du regard et qui a accessoirement fêté son anniversaire, est célibataire. Vous lui plaisez. Alors si vous êtes intrigué, appelez ce numéro 360-987-6543. xxx »

**-Putain mais t'as pas fait ça ****?!**Fulminai-je violemment. **Mêlez-vous**** de vos cu****ls et fichez-moi la paix !**

De colère, je pris mes affaires, me glissais dans mon manteau et pris la direction de la sortie.

**-Bella, Bella, reviens ! **Entendis-je alors que je claquais la porte.

Je hélais un taxi et demandais au conducteur de me ramener chez moi tout en lui indiquant mon adresse. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de la nuit au travers de la vitre.

**-Bonne fin de soirée, mademoiselle ! **Me salua le chauffeur, en se retournant vers moi.

Je lui souriais tout en payant la course et quittais le véhicule.

Une fois dans mon appartement, je me débarrassais de mes vêtements que je laissais tomber négligemment au sol alors que je m'avançais vers la salle de bains. _Je ramasserai demain matin. _

Je réglais le jet d'eau et me glissais dessous tout en soupirant de bien-être. Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux et expirais profondément. Mais bien vite, je repensais aux divers sourires, aux différents regards que j'avais échangés avec Edward.

_Mais qui est ce type pour que je me comporte ainsi ?_

Je secouais la tête pour quitter ces délicieuses pensées qui réveillaient d'étranges mais exquis tourments dans mon corps et entreprenais de me laver avec mon gel douche à la vanille.

_Ah ça fait du bien !_

Je m'emmitouflais dans mon peignoir blanc en éponge et quittais la salle d'eau pour me diriger vers ma cuisine afin de me servir un verre de vin.

_Je l'ai bien mérité ! _

Mais alors que je voulais m'installer sur mon canapé afin de m'y allonger, mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je le récupérais dans l'une de mes poches de mon sac et décrochais sans avoir vérifié mon correspondant.

**-Allo ? **M'enquis-je.

**-Euh oui, bonsoir, **débuta une voix suave, **c'est Edward et j'ai trouvé votre numéro sur l'addition. **

_Oh putain !_

**-Désolée, veuillez excuser mes amies, **tentai-je de m'expliquer.

**-En fait, je suis intrigué et j'aimerai**** vous revoir. Je sais, c'est un peu rapide mais qu'en dites-vous ? **

_Waouh il me propose un rencard !_

Je me retenais de sautiller comme une enfant et me reprenais en soufflant grandement. Je buvais une nouvelle gorgée de mon verre.

**-J'ai fini mon service à**** l'instant. Je ne vous propose pas d'aller boire un verre mais plutôt un petit-déjeuner demain matin. **Poursuivit-il malgré mon silence.

**-J'en serai ravie ! **Me réjouissais-je tout sourire.

**-Que dites-vous de 9h au Starbucks de Pike Place ? J'y vis tout près. **

_Quelle jolie coïncidence, on est presque voisins !_

**-C'est parfait, j'habite sur Pine Street !**

**-Dans ce cas, je vous dis à demain, Bella… et vous souhaite une douce nuit !**

**-Merci à vous aussi !**Terminais-je en raccrochant, tout sourire.

_Il me tarde d'être à 9h et de le revoir !_

***o*O*o***

C'est avec un peu d'avance et énormément d'impatience que je me présentais au Starbucks. Je jetais un regard dans la salle où bon nombre de tables et de sièges étaient occupées et découvrais Edward, qui se levait pour me rejoindre alors que je m'avançais vers lui également.

**-Bonjour Edward ! **Le saluai-je.

**-Bonjour Bella ! **

J'étais intimidée, _devais-je lui faire la bise ? Le tutoyer ?_

**-Tu prendras quoi ? Je vais aller commander. **Me confia-t-il en me souriant.

_Le problème du tutoiement est résolu !_

Je pris l'un des tabourets en cuir, installés autour de la table ronde et me débarrassais de ma veste.

**-Ce sera un Macchiato Caramel et un muffin framboise-citron. Merci, **dis-je en souriant.

**-Je reviens vite ! **

Je regardais vers l'extérieur et observais les passants qui se promenaient dans la rue, certains tiraient des caddies à roulette, revenant certainement du marché voisin et d'autres se baladaient main dans la main.

**-Et voici, mademoiselle est servie ! **

Edward déposa notre plateau sur la table et me présenta mon gobelet et ma pâtisserie avant de s'asseoir à son tour, face à moi.

Nous buvions notre boisson chaude tout en nous scrutant du regard. Les mêmes sensations, que durant le repas d'hier soir, s'emparèrent de moi.

-**Parle****-moi de toi, Bella ! **Me réclama-t-il tout en mangeant son cookie.

Durant un grand moment, nous échangions diverses anecdotes et banalités sur nos vies et notre quotidien et ainsi j'apprenais qu'Edward était âgé de 27 ans et avait une sœur cadette Alice. Il vivait en colocation avec un autre serveur du restaurant, Riley.

_Mais j'avais envie de le connaitre encore plus !_

Après avoir quitté le café, nous partions nous promener dans le parc voisin, profitant des éclaircies qui coloraient les rues étonnement calmes de Seattle.

**-Je vais te prendre la main, Bella, d'accord ? **Murmura-t-il de son exquise voix au creux de mon oreille.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car nos doigts s'entremêlèrent délicatement. Quand nos peaux furent en contact, je ressentis un picotement tout le long de mon bras et qui courrait jusqu'à mon cœur qui rata un battement.

**-Ça fait du bien, **avouai-je, **de passer du temps avec quelqu'un comme toi !**

Je tournais la tête vers Edward, après que nous nous soyons assis sur un banc.

Je me prenais d'admiration pour la nature autour de nous, alors qu'Edward jouait avec mes doigts. Les arbres avaient revêtus leurs tenues automnales et les feuilles étaient dorées et orangeâtes.

Il y avait quelques enfants qui jouaient à la balançoire et au toboggan, non loin de nous, surveillés étroitement par leurs parents qui discutaient, assis également sur un banc.

La petite fontaine était fréquentée par quelques oiseaux qui s'y baignaient et un chien grimpa à l'intérieur, faisant ainsi s'envoler les volatiles qui piaillèrent.

**-C'est beau ici, **soufflai-je perdue dans la contemplation de ce tableau.

**-Oui ça l'est… **

Edward était lui aussi admiratif du spectacle qui nous entourait, avec son regard doux et prévenant.

**-Je vais pouvoir remercier tes amies d'avoir forcé le destin, **rigola-t-il. **Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation, **dit-il avant de caresser ma joue avec son pouce.

_Oh Edward…_

**-Que penses-tu des femmes qui font le premier pas ? **Le questionnai-je, de manière audacieuse.

Nous étions devant ma porte d'entrée et dans ma main, se trouvait mes clés. Je me retournais vers Edward afin de voir sa réaction au travers des traits si expressifs de son visage.

**-Je dis que… **Edward fit mine de réfléchir, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_Arrête de faire ça sinon…_

**-****… j'aime bien ce genre d'initiative, **souriait-il.

Je me rapprochais de lui car je n'avais, de toute façon, plus envie de me soustraire à son emprise et son charme qui m'enveloppait d'une exquise façon.

Je me ruais sur ma bouche entrouverte. Il y eut un petit instant de flottement où aucun de nous n'osait bouger, restant tout simplement lèvres contre lèvres jusqu'à ce que je crochète mes bras autour de sa nuque.

Notre échange s'intensifia, nos lèvres bougèrent enfin nous arrachant des gémissements de satisfaction et Edward demanda l'accès à ma bouche, en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Je sentais sa langue se glisser entre mes lèvres et j'en frissonnais. Un ballet sensuel et érotique s'engagea dans nos bouches tandis qu'Edward me plaquait contre le mur à côté de ma porte d'entrée.

Je quittais ses lèvres délicieuses, totalement essoufflée et avec une exquise sensation naissante dans le bas-ventre. Je posais un doigt sur mes lèvres, voulant me rappeler le toucher de sa bouche, la trace de son baiser.

**-Désolé, j'aurai pas dû me laisser emporter, **s'excusa-t-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux rebelles.

_Je t'avertis une dernière fois, Edward…arrête avec ta main !_

**-T'excuse pas… **le rassurai-je en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

Edward me regarda une nouvelle fois et ses prunelles étaient légèrement obscurcies par une lueur qui me donna des palpitations et qui me faisait inspirer difficilement.

**-… même si je ne pardonne pas le plan que mes amies m'ont fait, en te donnant mon numéro, je ne regrette en aucun cas de t'avoir revu, de notre petit-déjeuner ensemble au Starbucks et surtout cet exquis baiser, **soufflai-je d'une voix timide.

_Fini la belle audace !_

-**Verrais-tu ****un inconvénient au fait****, **débuta-t-il, **qu'on se revoit et qu'on remette ça ? **Me demanda-t-il, gêné.

**-Qu'on remette quoi, Edward ? **Le poussai-je à se mettre à l'aise. **Le petit-déjeuner ? Le baiser ? **Me fis-je curieuse, mon assurance étant revenue.

**-Tout ce que tu**** veux, Bella car tu me plais énormément, **m'avoua-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe entre ses douces mains.

Je ne pus lui donner ma réponse car nos lèvres s'étaient scellées et nos langues bataillaient entre elles. Edward m'appuya contre la porte de mon appartement alors que je passais mes doigts dans sa chevelure, le faisant grogner.

**-****T'arrête**** jamais de faire ça ! **Murmura-t-il contre ma bouche quémandeuse de la sienne.

_Je n'en avais pas l'intention !_

Je souriais alors que j'appuyais un peu plus mes caresses contre son crâne.

Edward me souleva, passant ses bras sous mes fesses et me faisant attacher les jambes autour de son bassin. Son nez se retrouva collé à ma poitrine recouverte par mon pull en cachemire alors que je déposais quelques baisers dans ses cheveux.

**-Je me sens bien, comme ça…dans tes bras, **soufflai-je faiblement.

Nous restions un long moment, ainsi enlacés. Je ne ressentais pas le besoin d'avoir plus, cette étreinte me satisfaisait grandement.

Edward releva la tête vers moi, il me souriait et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

**-Tu veux venir prendre un café ? **Lui proposai-je alors qu'il me faisait redescendre.

Je me maintenais à lui, légèrement étourdie avant d'ouvrir la porte de mon appartement.

**-Je ne préfère pas même si cela aurait été avec plaisir ma****is je tiens vraiment ****à me ****comporter**** comme il faut**** avec toi ! **

_Oh !_

**-D'accord, **dis-je déçue. **Je veux ne pas te laisser partir, Edward ! **Déclarais-je, sûre de moi. **Apprenons –nous à nous connaître !**

**-Je travai****lle ce midi mais que dirais-tu qu'on se fasse un cinéma ce soir ou ce que tu veux**** d'autre**** ? **Me proposa-t-il, tentant de se redonner une certaine courtoisie.

**-Oui j'en serai ravie ! **Lui répondis-je, heureuse qu'il souhaite vraiment me revoir. **Un cinéma, j'aimerai beaucoup !**

_On pourrait s'encanailler au fond de la salle obscure !_

Nos regards s'accrochèrent et les sourires qui s'agrandissaient sur nos lèvres communiquaient entre eux. Edward posa sa main sur ma joue, qu'il caressa avec son pouce une nouvelle fois. _J'aime ça !_

**-A plus tard, Bella… **chuchota-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

**-Oui ****pareil.**

Je restais sur le palier, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte alors qu'Edward s'avançait vers l'ascenseur à reculons, ne voulant quitter mon regard du sien.

Le ping de la cabine interrompit notre joute visuelle et Edward rentra à l'intérieur, poussa la grille et jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se renferme sur lui, il me regarda.

**-A ce soir, Bella, **me salua-t-il tout en faisant un signe de la main.

Je lui envoyais un baiser rapide de la main alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la cage d'escalier.

_Edward…._

Tout sourire, je ne pus m'empêcher de sautiller comme une petite fille, une fois à l'abri des regards dans mon appartement et de m'imaginer déjà à ses côtés, de nouveau, lui me tenant la main comme il avait fait quand nous étions allés nous promener dans le parc voisin.

Je cessais ma petite récréation et jetais un coup d'œil vers l'horloge de ma cuisine… _11h10 !_

_Merde, je suis en retard !_

***o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o***

Merci d'avoir partagé un peu de temps avec moi et mon OS :D

Pour l'instant, cet écrit restera un OS... le temps que je termine ma fiction à chapitres, mais une suite sera prévue afin que nous sachions comment cette relation naissante entre Edward et Bella, évoluera!


End file.
